


Don't Touch Me

by TellHipHopImLiterate



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellHipHopImLiterate/pseuds/TellHipHopImLiterate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongup is not a very affectionate person, they realized. He doesn't like being touched, especially when the camera's on. However, he can never say anything about it and mostly just deals with it. That means dealing with Himchan and Daehyun's overly affectionate love that he could never handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to Charley not too long ago about how I noticed Jongup doesn't like to be touched and probably only shows affection when he feels like it, not when it's forced on him. So this is touching up on that. Enjoy!

Jongup is not a very affectionate person, they realized. He doesn't like being touched, especially when the camera's on. However, he can never say anything about it and mostly just deals with it. That means dealing with Himchan and Daehyun's overly affectionate love that he could never handle.

"And that's a wrap!" one of the directors called out.

Jongup shrugged off Himchan's back hug and made his way off stage. The others followed closely behind him.

"I think you took it too far with the skinship," Yongguk pointed out to Himchan.

"Nonsense! I know my limits. If Jongup doesn't feel that comfortable, then he would tell me. Regardless if we're on television," Himchan explained.

"That's the thing; he can't say it on television because he's known as the 4D puppy that craves attention and skin contact. If he tells you to stop, it'll get the fans angry," Junhong said.

That was true. It seemed to be an assurance that whenever Jongup shrugged away the much loved affection from anyone, they would claim Jongup the bad guy for being cold.

With those thoughts shaken away, the members got in the car with Jongup, who was busy listening to music. Junhong sat next to him and waited. Jongup leaned his head on the youngest and closed his eyes. Yongguk saw their small interaction and sat in the front with Himchan and Daehyun, with Youngjae sitting with the younger members.

When the six got home, Jongup got out first and waited for the others.

"Here's the keys. Go on in first," Yongguk told him, giving him the keys to the dorms.

Jongup smiled and accepted them and began to make his way up to the dorm. The others soon followed out and made their way up towards the dorm and grabbed their stuff. Yongguk followed behind when he made sure that nothing was left behind in the car. They all went inside the dorm and Yongguk saw Jongup going to his room and closing the door.

"He'll be fine. We should leave him alone for a few hours," Daehyun said, going to the kitchen and towards the fridge.

"Eat my cupcakes and you're dead," Youngjae threatened as he followed the older vocalist towards the kitchen.

Junhong sat down on the couch and took out a juice box and drank it. He turned on the TV and watched crappy television dramas. Himchan, meanwhile, went into the kitchen and make dinner.

After dinner was made and served, Jongup washed dishes and instantly went back into his room. The others sat down and watched television, except for Daehyun, who seemed to be roaming around the dorm out of boredom until he finally decided to lean on the couch they were sitting in and watch the movie.

"We offered you a seat," Himchan told him without taking his eyes off the television set.

"I know, but I don't want it. I'd rather stand, thanks," Daehyun told him.

"Suit yourself," Youngjae responded, taking a sip of his soda.

Suddenly, they all heard the door open and Daehyun squeak. They turned their heads and saw Jongup wrapping his arms around Daehyun, his head against the older's back and his eyes closed.

"Welp, it seems like you're Jongup's victim for today," Junhong told him.

Yongguk couldn't help but feel an intense sort of jealousy. Jongup hugs everybody else in the group, but Jongup hasn't made his way towards him, even when the two are alone. He's usually in his room that he shares with Himchan and when the others come back from whatever activity they went to, Jongup would wrap his arms around whoever's closer to him. When was it going to be his turn?

\-----

Yongguk was in the living room, doing some song writing. He would usually take it to his room, but it was hot and stuffy in there and the fans barely work. He didn't want to open his window because then the bugs would come in and he'd rather not deal with that.

"It's two in the morning. What are you still doing up?" he heard Himchan ask him.

"Song writing. It was too hot in my room and the fans don't work," Yongguk explained.

Himchan rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen to get something.

"You should sleep. We have important shit to worry about in the morning and we don't want our leader to be groggy or a bitch when he wakes up," Himchan told him.

Yongguk mostly ignored him and continued writing. Why was this getting so hard?

"Whatever. Lose sleep," Himchan said, gulping down the glass of water he got from the kitchen and went back to his room.

Yongguk sighed and crumbled up the piece of paper. Nothing was right. Maybe he needs something to drink.

He got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. Typical. Himchan drinks something and doesn't bother to wash it. He rolls his eyes and grabs a clean glass to fill it with water. Suddenly, he felt something wrap around his waist. He turns his head and sees a tuff of brown hair.

"Jongup? What are you still doing up?" Yongguk asked him.

"I couldn't sleep. I like it better when I hug you," Jongup confessed, pressing his face against the leader's back.

Yongguk smiled softly and hesitated on running his fingers through the dancer's hair.

"I can touch you, right?" he asked.

He felt Jongup nod his head and Yongguk ran his fingers through the younger's hair.

This was nice.


End file.
